


Camellia Drive

by posiemania



Category: Original Work
Genre: Casual racist assholes, LGBT POC, Portals, Suburbia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiemania/pseuds/posiemania
Summary: There are forty-eight houses in River Cross Estates. There is no river anywhere near them.There are seven houses on Camellia Drive, but only three are occupied.There are seven houses on Camellia Drive, but four of them have been left to collapse. They decay into ruin for thirty years, left alone and empty where once the halls bustled.But no one pays attention to the abandoned places. Those aren’t what a person cares about, are they?People come for the living houses, not the dead. Never the dead.





	Camellia Drive

There are forty-eight houses in River Cross Estates. There is no river anywhere near them.  
There are seven houses on Camellia Drive, but only three are occupied.  
There are seven houses on Camellia Drive, but four of them have been left to collapse. They decay into ruin for thirty years, left alone and empty where once the halls bustled.  
But no one pays attention to the abandoned places. Those aren’t what a person cares about, are they?  
People come for the living houses, not the dead. Never the dead.

(But are they dead? That’s the question.)

The first house is electric blue, a shade that looks entirely wrong in the context of a Victorian home, though it was built in 1965. There’s three cars in the driveway: a businessman’s black Prius, the soccer mom Subaru, and the teen whose parents don’t trust him with a real car’s Toyota. It’s a perfectly trimmed lawn, with shrubs that will never be cut up in the way of Edward Scissorhands, unless the perpetrator wants to be run over by a Subaru.  
The second house is a more modern home. Modern being a relative term, seeing as it was built in 1965. This one has one car in the driveway (a nondescript white thing) and a bike around the side. Nice yard, a little tree swing in the front lawn. There’s not much to say of this one; it’s the kind of house your eyes slide right past. It’s meant to be.  
The last (living) house is an explosion of color. The walls are an appalling amalgamation of pink and green and purple, the lawn looks like a meadow. This house has a silver Ford in its driveway, next to a purple Bug. The front porch looks like it’s held on with two rolls of duct tape and not much else. Maybe some chewed up pieces of gum. It looks ramshackle, but under the carefully cultivated veneer of chaos, it’s possible to see the beauty of the home.  
The families who inhabit the houses on Camellia Drive fit right in with their homes. There’s Bill and Marcia Jones in the first house. Bill’s an investment banker in the city. Marcia’s a stay at home mom who screws the pool boy when Bill isn’t around. There’s their two kids, Joshua (he of the Toyota) and Michael (he’s not important. You can forget him now). The second house is home to Malcolm and Annika Moretz. No one, not even Annika, is really clear on what exactly Malcolm does for a living. Annika, on the other hand, is an online tutor, teaching English to foreign exchange students. There’s their daughter, Eleonora, who bikes everywhere and goes by Nora. The house of chaos belongs to Kayla and Jeanine Leamen. Kayla is a career woman, working to run their bakery in the city. Jeanine is a professional photographer, and pretty good at it, too. They adopted their son, Masamba, when he was 3. When he was eight, he started to go by Sam. When he was sixteen, he selected a purple Bug to be his car.

So those are the families. Each quite different. Their children have grown up together, and are nearly inseparable, except when Josh is being a moron and Nora decides to verbally eviscerate him. That’s always fun for Sam, who has a lovely bookkeeping system within his school that engages whenever they start yelling at each other. He’s made almost two hundred bucks in one fight before. It’s more fun than he should probably find it.

But a person might wonder about the dead houses. Are they dead? Why are they abandoned?  
A person might think to look at house #7 on Camellia Drive, if they had those questions. And if a person were to look at house #7 on Camellia Drive, a person might see a strange shimmer around it.

And if a person were to open the door...well. Who knows what a person might find.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please leave a review. They mean a lot to me; also, this is going to get better, I promise. I just gotta start it. Lord knows what the update schedule is going to be. I'm starting college. Please be patient, and please be nice!


End file.
